warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a Clan (WFMC Guide)
' A short guide on how to begin creating a clan and what types of pages might be useful, as well as suggestions for content to put in them. This is only a simple guide and your pages can be formatted in whatever way you would like, but for those looking for some guidelines this is the place to go. ' ____________________________________________________________________ 'Clan Page' Your clan page is for putting information about your clan. 'Page Name' Start off by giving your page a name. The name of your clan page should be the name of your clan, and then your username in parenthesis after. : ex: Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) Categorization One thing you can do to get your page more exposure is add it to a Category. To add your clan page to the "Clans" category, go to the bottom of the page, click the "Add Category" button, and type in "Clans". 'Clan Symbol' Consider giving your clan a clan symbol. Your clan symbol is a representation of your clan. After you've created your symbol, you can place it on your clan page. : ex: 'Page Content' Some things to consider putting on your clan page: : A clan description. '''Put down some general information about your clan such as a brief explanation of their skills, their personality and how they came to be. : '''A history. '''Write down a summary of the past events of your clan, including how they came together and any significant events in their history. : '''A guide to the territory. '''Write down any significant landmarks and places in your territory. Consider creating a map as well. : '''A history of positions. Make a list of cats who have held the higher positions in the clan such as leader, deputy and medicine cat. : A list of traditions and ceremonies. 'Create a list of different traditions your clan might carry out, such as seasonal gatherings or trips to sacred locations. : '''Links to other pages related to your clan. '''Working in links to other pages you create will help make navigation easier. 'Cats in Your Clan Page A "Cats in Your Clan" page is for listing the cats who have been a part of your clan. 'Page Name' Start off by giving your page a name. An easy way to name your page is to simply put "Cats of (insert name here)clan". Make sure to put your username in parenthesis after your title to avoid duplicate pages. : ex: Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) 'Page Content' Some things to consider putting on your cats in your clan page: : Organize by ranks. 'Consider putting cats of the same ranking together, such as leaders, deputies, warriors, etc. : '''Links to character pages. '''Linking to the pages of your characters will help with easier navigation. : '''Making it a category page. '''If you know how to create category pages, consider making this page a category page to simplify the process. 'Character Page A character page is for putting information about your character. 'Page Name' Start off by giving your page a name. The name of your clan page should be the name of your character, and then your username in parenthesis after. : ex: Mistheart (Aquamarine1212) Categorization One thing you can do to get your page more exposure is add it to a Category. To add your clan page to the "Cats" category, go to the bottom of the page, click the "Add Category" button, and type in "Cats". 'Character Art' Consider giving your character a portrait. This picture will show what your character looks like. After you've created your picture, put it on your character's page. : ex: 'Page Content' Some things to consider putting on your character page: : A character description. '''Describe the physical appearance of your character such as fur color, eye color, build, fur length and texture, etc. : '''A history. Describe what sort of life your character had growing up, what their relationships with their family were like, etc. : Personality. Decribe the demeanor of your character, their likes and dislikes, etc. : Skills. '''Decribe what sorts of physical skills your character is good and bad at. : '''Family. '''Consider providing a list of links to the family members of your character and how they are related. : '''Affiliations. Provide links to groups and clans this character has been a part of. : Names. If your characters name has changed with their rank, consider creating a short list of what names your character had at each rank. : Mentoring. '''Consider making a short section listing the cats who have mentored this character, and the cats that this character has mentored. ____________________________________________________________________________________ '' Still have questions? Go here to ask for help. ' Category:Guides